harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Syriusz Black III
Syriusz Black III (ur. między 1 września a listopadem 1959 - zm. 17 czerwca 1996) był czarodziejem czystej krwi, synem Orion'a i Walburgii Black oraz starszym bratem Regulusa. Chociaż był spadkobiercą domu Blacków, Syriusz nie zgadzał się z poglądami rodziny na temat czystości krwi i złamał tradycje kiedy został przydzielony do Gryffindor zamiast Slytherinu w Hogwarcie - Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, do której uczęszczał od 1971 do 1978. Kiedy jego relacje z rodziną pogorszyły się, zyskał niezwykłą przyjaźń z Jamesem Potterem, Remusem Lupinem i Peterem Pettigrew. Czterech przyjaciół, znanych również pod nazwą Huncwoci, wstąpiło do Zakonu Feniksa, aby walczyć przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi oraz jego Śmierciożercom podczas Pierwszej Wojny|. Syriusz przy okazji został ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Potter'a. Jednakże, Peter wydał ich Voldemortowi i Syriusz został wrobiony w morderstwo Lily i James'a Potterów, jak również w morderstwo Peter'a oraz dwunastu Muggoli, których zabił Pettigrew podczas ucieczki. Syriusz został zesłany do Azkabanu na dwanaście lat, ostatecznie został jedyną osobą, która uciekła z więzienia przy pomocy transformacji w jego Animagową formę - psa. Syriusz odkrył zdradę Pettigrew za pomocą starego przyjaciela Remusa oraz jego chrześniaka. Po powrocie Lorda Voldemorta w 1995, Syriusz powrócił do Zakonu. Został zabity przez Bellatrix Lestrange podczas Bitwy o Departament Tajemnic. Na chwilę pojawił się znowu przez Kamień Wskrzeszenia wraz z Jamesem, Lily i Remusem w 1998. Biografia Dzieciństwo Syriusz był ostatnim spadkobiercą posiadłości Blacków, dawniej sławnej, czarodziejskiej rodziny czystej krwi. Jego rodzice, Orion i Walburga, oboje byli z rodu Blacków przez urodzenie. Syriusz miał młodszego brata, Regulusa, który zmarł po odwróceniu się przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi w 1979 poprzez próbę zniszczenia jego Horcruxów. Został zabity przez armię Inferiusów. (Syriusz o tym nie wiedział) "Syriusz" jest tradycyjnym imieniem rodu Blacków, powracające przynajmniej w trzech ostatnich pokoleniach i kontynuujące rodzinną tradycję o nazywaniu dzieci nawami gwiazd, gwiazdozbiorów i galaktyk. Imiona Cygnus, Arcturus i Regulus występowały przynajmniej dwukrotnie każde. Szczególnie jednakże tylko jeden Syriusz (pradziadek Łapy) zostawił linię pochodzenia, która zakończyła się najmłodszym Syriuszem. Rodzina Blacków mocno wierzyła w wyjątkowość czystej krwi. Nie akceptowali małżeństwa z Muggolami lub dzieci z niemagicznych rodzin i nawet wyrzekli się członków rodziny, jak stryjecznego dziadka Syriusza - Mariusa Blacka oraz nalegali, aby jej członkowie poślubiali jedynie szanowanych czarodziejów klasy czystej krwi. Odnosili się również z szacunkiem do Czarnej Magii. Syriusz odrzucił te wartości, wszczynając konflikt z rodziną. Rzucił nawet stały urok z transparentami Gryffindoru, zdjęciami Muggolskich dziewczyn w bikini oraz motocyklów na ściany swojego pokoju ackentując tym samym różnice między rodziną i drażnić rodziców. Kiedy jego kuzynki Bellatrix i Narcissa zawarły małżeństwa czystej krwi z Rodolphusem Lestrangem i Luciuszem Malfoyem, Syriusz obchodził się do nich z pogardą. Jego ulubiona kuzynka, Andromeda Tonks, została odcięta od rodziny jako "zdajca krwi", kiedy poślubiła Teda Tonksa, czarodzieja z rodziny Muggoli. Syriusz później również otrzymał ten tytuł i był traktowany z odrazą, nawet nienawiścią, przez niektórych członków rodziny. Jednakże, w późniejszym życiu, Syriusz zawarł przyjaźń ze swoją kuzynką, Nymphadorą Tonks, jak również ze swoim chrześniakiem Harrym (któego kochał jak syna), przyjaciółmi Harry'ego - Hermioną i Ronem oraz jego dalekimi kuzynami z rodu Weasley'ów. Lata w Hogwarcie Syriusz miał nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo; w młodości został znienawidzony przez większość członków rodziny, szczególnie przez matkę i kuzynkę Bellatrix Lestrange. Podczas gdy cała reszta członków rodu Blacków była przydzielana do Slytherinu, Syriusz dostał się do Gryffindoru, pokazując tym samym, że jego poglądy odbiegły od tej reszty rodziny zanim jeszcze przybył do szkoły. Syriusz dobrze zadbał o obwieszenie transparentami Gryffindoru całego swojego pokoju przy Grimmauld Place 12, aby pokazać różnice między nim a całą resztą rodziny. Przeciwnie, bardzo cieszył się życiem w Hogwartcie, gdzie był nierozłączny ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Jamesem Potterem, jak również z Remusem Lupinem i Petterem Pettigrew. Remus, co potem odkryli, był wilkołakiem. Aby go wspierać, Syriusz, James i Peter potajemnie - i nielegalnie - zostali Animagami, co pozwoliło im bezpieczniej towarzyszyć Remusowi podczas jego transformacji i utrzymywać go pod kontrolą. Forma Syriusza przybierała kształt wielkiego, czarnego psa, od czego przyjęło się jego przezwisko "Łapa" (ang. Padfoot). Czterech przyjaciół nazwało swoją paczkę "Huncwotami" (ang. The Marauders) i używali swoich przezwisk "Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz"; Łapa, Rogacz i Glizdogon pod ich trzema formami animagii i Lunatyk w jego wilczej postaci. Chociaż później uważał siebie za "idiotę" podczas pobytu w szkole Syriusz, wraz z Jamesem, był niezmiernie popularny: nauczyciele szanowali jego inteligencje, jednakże nie zachowanie, a dziewczyny uwielbiały go za przystojny wygląd. Wielu nauczycieli uważało obojga za rozrabiaków lub żartownisi; Hagrid raz porównał ich do psotnych bliźniaków Freda i Georga Weasleyów. Popularność Syriusza nie była jednak powszechna. Wcześniej, narodziła się wzajemna nienawiść pomiędzy Jamesem Potterem i Severusem Snapem. Syriusz aktywnie wspierał Jamesa, pokazując Snapowi swoją wyższość i wzbudzając w nim tymsamym odraze do końca życia. Syriusz osądził Snapa jako "małego ekscentryka, który był wpatrzony w Czarną Magię" od pierwszego dnia Snapa w Hogwarcie, chociaż nie ma oznak tego podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Syriusz i James często zmieniali metody znęcania się na Snapie. Podczas oglądania jednego ze wspomnień Snapa w Myślodsiewni, Harry zobaczył jak Syriusz i James bili go, tylko dlatego, że było im nudno. Syriusz próbował usprawiedliwić to zaznaczając, że on i James wtedy mieli tylko 15 lat (co Harry ostro skomentował, "Ja mam 15 lat!"), jednak przyznał się, że on i James byli "małymi, aroganckimi głupkami" i nie był dumny ze swojego zachowania. Później podczas jego Hogwarckiej kariery, nienawiść pomiędzy Snapem i Syriuszem osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny kiedy Syriusz potencjalnie wypróbował niebezpieczny dla życia kawał. Poinformował Snapa jak dostać się do tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą wiodący do Wrzeszczącej Chaty gdzie, o czym Snape nie wiedział, Remus Lupin był zamknięty podczas jego transformacji. Snape poszedł tam w czasie pełni księżyca i James był zmuszony go ratować. Syriusz tłumaczył swój czyn tym, że on jedynie powiedział Snapowi to co chciał wiedzieć o tunelu, pomijając kluczowe informacje. Jednocześnie miał pretensje bo "służył Sanpowi pomocą". Niechęć Snapa do Syriusza nigdy nie zniknęła. W wieku szesnastu lat, Syriusz w końcu odciął się od rodziny i schronił się u Jamesa i jego rodziców. Jego oburzona matka wypaliła jego imię z drzewa rodziny. Wujek Syriusza - Alphard, brat Walburgii, polubił się ze swoim młodym bratankiem i zostawił mu wielki spadek, przez co Walburga Black wypaliła również jego imię. Syriusz został ustatkowany finansowo dzięki szczodremu testamentowi jego wujka. Pierwsza Wojna Po ukończeniu szkoły, Syriusz walczył przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi, wstępując do Zakonu Feniksa. W 1977, on i James brali udział w pościgu z dwoma policjantami. Chociaż według nich miał być chwilą rozrywki, zmienił się w odrobinę bardziej poważny kiedy para została zaatakowana przez trzech mężczyzn na miotłach. Syriusz i James użyli swoich różdżek, aby podnieść samochód policyjny, który ich ścigał i napastnicy rozbili się o niego. Syriusz pozostał przyjacielem Jamesa i uczestniczył w jego ślubie z Lily Evans jako drużba. Kiedy ich syn Harry się urodził, James i Lily mianowali Syriusza jego ojcem chrzestnym, w ten sposób wyznaczyli go opiekunem Harry'ego w wypadku ich śmierci. Dał on także Harry'emu jego pierwszą miotłę jako prezent na pierwsze urodziny, co opisała Lily w liście znalezionym przez Harry'ego wiele lat później. Po dołączeniu do Zakonu Feniksa, Syriusz stał się nieufny i zestresowany przez wielki terror, który wprowadził Lord Voldemort. Szybko pojawiły się tego oznaki — w październiku 1981, nie ufał on już staremu przyjacielowi Remusowi Lupinowi, podejrzewając, że jest szpiegiem i nie przekazywał mu ważnych informacji. Jednak ufał on bezgranicznie Peterowi Pettigrew, czego żałował przez resztę swojego życia. W 1981, rodzina Potterów była świadoma, że Harry, wraz z synem Franka i Alice Longbottom - dwóch innych członków Zakonu, jest specyficznym celem Lorda Voldemorta. Albus Dumbledore poradził im ukryć się używając czaru Fidelius, który Dumbledore miał nadzieje będzie wystarczająco dobry, aby ukryć ich przed złem. James był niewzruszony decydując, aby Syriusz został ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, wierzył że Syriusz chętniej by zginął niż ujawnił gdzie są. Jednakże, wiedząc że Voldemort może go podejrzewać, Syriusz Sirius zasugerował "słabą, mniej utalentowaną rzecz" — Petera Pettigrew — zamiast. Trzymając wszystkich, wykluczając Remusa Lupina i Albusa Dumbledora, w niewiedzy, Syriusz i Potterowie wyznaczyli Pettigrew na Strażnika Tajemnicy i Blacka jako przynęte. Więzienie W noc Halloween 1981 roku, Syriusz poszedł do ukrycia Pettigrew i nie zastał go tam. Pełen niepokoju przez zastane tam oznaki walki, Syriusz gorączkowo udał się do Doliny Godrica, gdzie ujrzał zniszczony dom Potterów oraz ich nieżywych przyjaciół; tylko mały Harry przeżył. Kiedy Rubeus Hagrid pojawił się na miejscu aby ratować Harry'ego, za rozkazem Dumbledora, Syriusz zaoferował swoją pomoc. Jednakże, Hagrid poinformował go, że Dumbledore ma w planach wysłać go do siostry Lily, Petunii. Syriusz zgodził się i dał Hagridowi jego latający motocykl, uważając że może mu się przydać; mimo to, po tym jak gajowy dostarczył dziecko, zamierzał oddać Blackowi jego motor. Po opuszczeniu Doliny Godrica, Syriusz zaatakował Pettigrew, zdeterminowany do tego, aby go zabić w zemście. Jednak Pettigrew przechytrzył: stanął naprzeciw Syriusza na zatłoczonej ulicy, wywołał wielką eksplozje, która umożliwiła mu upozorowanie własnej śmierci, zostawiając pojedyńczy palec jako dowód, przy okazji zabijając dwunastu Muggoli. Syriusz został aresztowany przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa i został zesłany bez rozprawy do Azkabanu za zamordowanie Pettigrew i dwunastu Muggoli, za podanie informacji o miejscu, w którym znajdują się Potterowie co przyczyniło się do ich śmierci oraz za usługiwanie Lordowi Voldemortowi. Miał spędzić następne dwanaście lat w izolatcje skazany na łaskę gwardii Azkabanu, Dementorów. Na granicy szaleństwa, utrzymał swoje zdrowie psychiczne skupiając się na swojej niewinności. Powiedział, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, że "to była bardziej obsesja niż szczęśliwa myśl"; nie było to wykryte przez Dementorów, ale ciągle dawało mu odrobinę komfortu. Jednakże, rozmyślając o śmierci jego przyjaciół i zdradzie Pettigrew, popadł na dobre w obsesje. Ucieczka z Azkabanu Ucieczka Syriusza obiegła cały świat Magii. W 1993, został pierwszą znaną osobą, która kiedykolwiek uciekła z magicznego więzienia. Po kilku ciężkich latach w Azkabanie, Syriusz odzyskał na tyle siły, aby zmienić się w swoją Animagową formę. Prosty umysł psa dowiódł mniejsze zaniteresowanie Demetorów, którzy z kolei nie rozumieli trudnego sensu zwierzęcych emocji. Po swobodnym zapożyczeniu Proroka Codziennego Korneliusza Knota podczas inspekcji, odkrył że Pettigrew wciąż żył podszywając się pod swoją Animagową formą jako szczur Rona Weasley'a. Zaczął mruczeć "Jest w Hogwarcie" podczas snu, jak twierdzili Dementorzy. Przepełniony pragnieniem zemsty i obrony Harry'ego, Syriusz wymyślił pośpiesznie plan ucieczki. Zmienił się w swoją Animagową postać i, wraz ze swoją specyficzną budową, przecisnął się przez kraty. Wymijając Dementorów, przepłynął przez Morze Północne ku wolności, jednak ta przeprawa prawie go zabiła. Dostał się następnie do Little Whinging, gdzie chciał rzucić okiem na Harry'ego, już nastolatka, który uciekł od swojej muggolskiej rodziny. Jego wygląd przestraszył Harry'ego, tuż przed pojawieniem się Błędnego Rycerza. Kiedy Harry obejrzał się za psem, zniknął. Łącząc otaczające pogłoski o jego więzieniu i rozmowach przez sen, wielu w społeczności czarodziejów wierzyło, że Black uciekł aby zamordować Harry'ego w celu przywrócenia Lorda Voldemorta. Syriusz znalazł schronienie w Hogsmeade; kilka razy był zauważony i błędnie brany za Ponuraka. Zawarł znajomość z kotem Hermiony Granger - Krzywołapem, który rozpoznał że Syriusz nie jest tak naprawdę psem, oraz który odkrył kim był Peter. Krzywołap próbował przynieść Petera Syriuszowi, ale jego właściciel, Ron Wealsey był bardzo opiekuńczy względem swojego tak zwanego zwierzątka. W napływie szaleństwa i desperacji, wdarł się do Hogwartu przez stary korytarz z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i przy okazji rozciął portret Grubej Damy kiedy ta odmówiła wpuszczenia go do Wieży Gryffindoru. Poźniej, przyszedł obejrzeć mecz Qudditcha pomiędzy Gryffindorem i Huffelpuffem, gdzie zauważył wspaniałe umiejętności Harry'ego, które odzwierciedlały Jamesa. Ostatecznie, dostał się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, dzięki skradzionej przez Krzywołapa liście Nevilla Longbottoma z hasłami i posiekał zasłonę łóżka Rona Weasley'a w poszukiwaniu Parszywka. Nieszczęśliwie dla niego, Peter zdecydował sfałszować swoją własną śmierć i pozostać w ukryciu. W czerwcu, Syriusz złapał Rona niosącego Parszywka i zaciągnął ich przez tunel pod Bijącą Wierzbą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Harry i Hermiona Granger podążyli za nimi. Jego zamiarem było zabić Syriusza przypuszczając, że zdradził jego rodziców, pomimo wieku i różnicach w umiejętnościach w czarowaniu. Jednak kiedy Syriusz był zdany na jego łaskę, Lupin, który widział Petera na skonfiskowanej Mapie Huncwotów, pozbawił go różdżki. Razem, wraz z Blackiem osłonili prawdziwą postać Petera. Oboje chcieli zabić starego przyjaciela za zdradzenie Lily i Jamesa, tylko Harry powstrzymał ich przed morderstwem, wierząc że będzie lepiej oddać go w ręce sprawiedliwości. W czasie powrotu do zamku Syriusz powiedział Harry'emu o swoim domie i zapytał czy nie zechciałby z nim zamieszkać. Syriusz był opiekunem Harry'ego na wypadek gdyby cokolwiek stało się jego rodzicom. Harry był ekstatyczny i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Niestety, kiedy wyszli z Bijącej Wierzby, Lupin zmienił się w wilkołaka pod wpływem pełni księżyca i nie panując nad tym, oszalał. W celu ochrony Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony przed Lupinem, Syriusz zmienił się w psa i walczył z nim. To dało Peterowi możliwość ucieczki i powrotu do służenia Voldemortowi. Syriusz był osłabiony po starciu i nie potrafił siebie obronić kiedy przybyli Dementorzy. Chwilę potem dusza Syriusza była wysysana przez Dementorów, którzy zostali wysłani do Hogwartu. Jednak Patronus podobny do Jelenia ich odgonił. Syriusz po krótkim czasie został złapany przez Snapa i został skazany na Pocałunek Dementora, który był gorszy niż śmierć. Na szczęście, Harry i Hermiona pomogli mu w ucieczce dzięki Zmieniaczowi Czasu Hermiony, który pozwolił im również ocalić hippogryfa Hardodzioba od egzekucji, helped him escape through use of Hermione's Time-Turner, which enabled them to rescue the hippogriff Buckbeak from execution, w ten sposób zyskał "transport". Syriusz znowu był ścigany, ale żywy z duszą na swoim miejscu. Wysłał list przez sowę, w którym wyjaśnł że to on podarował Harry'emu Błyskawice na święta i dał pozwolenie na wyjścia do Hogsmeade jako jego ojciec chrzestny. Przy okazji zostawił sowę dla Rona, ponieważ nie miał zwierzątka, którą Ginny nazwała Świstoświnką. Wydarzenia podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego Syriusz przebywał w Europie z dala od władzy Ministerstwa Magii. Komunikował się z Harrym poprzez sowę, bardzo rzadko zatrzymując się w jakimś schronieniu na dłużej. Harry zaczął polegać na radach Blacka, kiedy tylko takowych potrzebował. Syriusz powrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdy chrześniak napisał mu, że jego blizna coraz częściej sprawia mu ból. Sygnalizowało to o obecności lub mocy Lorda Voldemorta. Kiedy Harry w tajemniczy sposób został zgłoszony do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Syriusz ukrył się w pobliżu Hogsmeade i wspierał go przez ten czas moralnie. Ostrzegł Harry'ego przed Igorem Karkaroffem, dyrektorem Durmstrangu, informując go o dawnej przynależności do Śmierciożerców, oraz o tym jak wydał znaczną ilość nazwisk w zamian za wolność. Harry powiadomił Łapę, że na Mapie Huncwotów pojawiło się nazwisko Crouch, kiedy pracował nad drugą zagadką. Syriusz przyznał, że jest to podejrzane, lecz nakazał Harry'emu skupić się na zadaniu spoczywającym w jego rękach i zostawić dziwną, wszystkim ostatnio znaną sprawę Croucha innym. Kiedy Barty Crouch zaginął na terenie zamku w tajemniczych okolicznościach, Syriusz ostrzegł Harry'ego, że ktoś nie chciał, aby Crouch dostał się do Dumbledora. Poradził mu trenować obronne zaklęcia i nigdy nie błąkać się samemu. Zakon Feniksa Syriusz ukrywa się w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Budynek ten służy Zakonowi jako kwatera główna. Gdy przybywa tam Harry, Syriusz jest wielce zachwycony. Opowiada Harry'emu o czym zajmuje się Zakon. Od tej pory Syriusz pomaga w sprzątaniu pokojów z Weasley'ami i Hermioną. Odprowadza ich na peron i tam znika. Na boże narodzenie Harry, wraz z Weasley'ami przyjeżdżają do niego. Syriusz oszalał z radości. Kiedy muszą wracać Harry dostaje od Syriusza pakunek, który później okazuje się być magicznym lustrem (osoby, które posiadają takie lustra mogą się między sobą porozumiewać). W czasie sumów Harry ma wizje że Syriusz jest torturowany. Razem z Ronem, Ginny, Hermioną,Luną i Nevillem wyruszają do departamentu tajemnic by go uratować. Tam nie znajdują Syriusza, lecz grupę śmierciożerców. Rozpoczyna się walka, w trakcie której na ratunek Harry'ego przychodzi 5 członków Zakonu Feniksa: Syriusz Black, Alastor Moody, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin i Kingsley Shacklebolt. Syriusz rozpoczął walkę z swoją kuzynką - Bellatriks Lestrange. Podczas walki kobieta rzuciła na niego zaklęcie Drętwota , pod którego wpływem Syriusz wpada za zasłonę. Syriusz w późniejszych tomach Mimo, że w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Syriusz umiera, jego postać pojawia się w kolejnych dwóch tomach. W Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Syriusz jest jedynie wspominany kilkukrotnie m.in. przez Dumbledore'a, Hermionę czy Slughorna. W tomie siódmym - Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Syriusz najpierw wraz z Jamesem, Lupinem, Peterem Pettigrew i Snape'em pojawia się w myślodsiewni - wówczas Harry jest świadkiem identycznego zdarzania jak w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. Następnie Syriusz pojawia się jako jeden z duchów wraz z Jamesem, Lupinem i Lily podczas ostatniej drogi Harry'ego do pokonania Lorda Voldemorta. Wygląd Syriusz był mężczyzną bardzo przystojnym, miał czarne, opadające na czoło włosy i szare oczy. Stanowił obiekt westchnień wielu dziewcząt w szkole. Po zesłaniu do Azkabanu jego wygląd bardzo się zmienił - schudł, jego twarz zapadła się, a w oczach pojawił się wyraz dzikości i fanatyzmu (za wszelką cenę chciał się zemścić na Peterze). W filmie Syriusz był raczej niski, miał brązowe włosy i pokaźną kolekcję tatuaży. de:Sirius Black en:Sirius Black es:Sirius Black fr:Sirius Black ru:Сириус Блэк Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Black, Syriusz Kategoria:Rodzina Black